


冷月球

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 他们都想知道十年里彼此错过了些什么。
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei, Itsuki Shuu/Sakasaki Natsume
Kudos: 1





	冷月球

**Author's Note:**

> 有其他罗曼史描述，零的二度婚姻情节来源于FriendsS4

[BGM-1995](https://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=19288294)

角落里只有装饰用的唱片机和一盏昏黄的落地灯，无人经过此处。餐桌上冷掉的煎蛋饼和着被挑出来的西兰花像悬挂在天花板一整年忘记被摘下来的彩球，遇灰愈丑。朔间零心不在焉地摩挲手中的瓷杯。

冷风低缓地涌进这个无人问津的洞穴深处，日日树涉姗姗来迟，摘下灰色围巾搭在臂弯上。

朔间零刚要开口——

“听说你在第二次的婚礼上对你的丈夫喊出了我的名字？”涉嘲弄他。

逆先夏目摆弄手里的牌，说：“我们都想知道这代表了什么。”

“想必那不包括我。”斎宫宗仰着头去看柱子上的雕饰，“我是在座唯一一个局外人——你挑了个好地方。”逆先欣然接受赞许。

靠着灯坐在最深处的零说：“我解释过了，那没什么含义。他们不信。”他嘲弄地耸肩，“只是拱门上的鲜花让我想起了你以前喜欢变的那些戏法。”

“是吗。”涉招徕服务生点了一杯热可可，外面实在太冷了，他想喝点热乎乎、还有点甜腻的东西让自己暖和起来。

“好吧，显然你也不信。”

涉轻哼一声：“所以呢？你都要四十岁了朔间零，十年前你说要和大家的制作人交往，有谁拦着你吗？我们都信你，信你不会潦草轻率……听说刚刚与你交换戒指的是个比夏目还年轻的小橡皮人？”

“什么小橡皮人……”零瞥夏目一眼。

“哪有你这样拿弟弟来作比较的。”夏目也从牌堆里抬眼掐涉。

涉捧着瓷杯小口啜饮，不由得感叹起甜食的伟大。“你甚至差点生出个孩子来。”

“……我没有。那是绝对不可能的。”

涉又哼了一声：“谁知道呢。你们从高中开始卿卿我我，是谁在毕业的时候约定要在另一个世界开辟天地？又是谁转眼间就离了婚，恋上那个不知打哪来的臭小鬼？”

“必须纠正你一点，涉。我才三十二岁，按照人类的年龄算法现在正是积极寻找恋情的golden age。”

宗的目光转回今晚的两位主角身上：“你第一次举行婚礼发请柬的时候可不是这么说的。怎么说的来着？你业已年老色衰，无力与我辈年轻小子一争高下，只想早日抱得美人归？”

夏目已然捏着一边的抱枕憋笑，趴在扶手上起不来。深海奏汰轻抚他的背。

零呵呵笑：“感情哪有说的那么轻巧、易于掌控。”

涉闻言陷入深思。在他升上三年级与斎宫、朔间同级学习之后的最后一个春天，零披着练习服外套在演剧部部室里同他说过，人生向来只有一次，即使他整日说自己已经没有力量，只能远远望着下一代（这个词实在用得重）年轻人并肩前行，心底也是相信自己还有站起来的一天。不用零点出来，他也明白这是无需言明的现实。和他同级的莲巳敬人，曾经告诉过他，零小时候就像告解室里的神父，端庄地聆听人们的倾诉；时常又静悄悄地出现在清冷的墓地里，像碑上伶仃的乌鸦，食物不是自己去寻，而是主动前来领会他的布道。

有些人深信零就是神子的分身——另一个自欺欺人的谎言。他不过是精于此道，比宗更高妙，将人轻轻拢在手心里把玩。零的眼睛细长，没有寻常双层眼皮惯有的无神，他目光如炬，灼烧面前每个伸出的掌心。涉曾经也是其中一个的拥有者。

“说到底你是再也控制不了自己了。”

夏目如有所思，收起散乱在桌上的纸牌，假作一锤定音：“果然是年纪大了。”

涉抠着杯壁上突出的红鼻子，抓住脑中霎时闪过的光替零做辩解：“和年纪没有关系。他现在就是颗晚败的番石榴，在追寻从前没有注意到的蓓蕾。”脸上慢慢浮现此前零也做过的嘲弄的笑。

宗眯起眼像在读一本被淘汰的纸质版百科全书一样，津津有味地研究起零的表情。

他感受到旧日校园帝王视线的重量，转动沉浸深海过久生锈的脑袋——这颗圆球露出将要皲裂的纹路，红褐色的条纹在透明的球体上格外突兀。零嘴角耷拉下来，这使宗沉重的目光变得不好意思，转向涉手里正遭遇厄运的布丁。

“……既然点了新餐怎么不让他们把这里收拾起来。”宗仿佛在教育往邻居家的信箱扔泥巴的侄子，语气皱得像整盒脱水的覆盆子干。

涉翻翻白眼：“你们已经在这坐了好一会，我担心不知情的陌生人会打乱这里的阵法。什么时候这点小事也值得你来指责我？伤心透了，也许我就不该勉强接受夏目的邀约，来听早该进疗养院治身体的孤寡老人讲述什么虚情假意的临终寄语。”

瓷勺被丢进碟子里，咣地一声惊醒朔间零。

“所以你打算什么时候把藏了大半辈子的珠宝、箴言还有其他什么的掏出来，馈赠与你半生的情人，朔间零？”日日树涉身子往后一靠压在舒适的扶手椅上，把长发从脖颈后面拎出来拨到一边，“我做好准备了。”

“说得和真的似的。”夏目贴着宗的胳膊嘟囔。

朔间零羞涩地笑，这一笑惊得他以为自己勘破天机，说了不该说的话。

零说：“你别自说自话，好像我是什么滋味都没尝过的家庭教师一样。而且他也还没死。”

夏目细心地将零再婚对象的信息一并告知涉，好让他在十年后首次聚首不出洋相。天晓得就算他不这样做涉也会对零的一切了如指掌，毕竟是那个日日树涉。

涉不无可惜地率先推开咖啡馆的门，面上如此，心里却松了一口气。零跟在他身后体贴地围上落在座位上的围巾。

涉往前一躲，避开他火苗般的手指。

“我原来还指望今天见一面能解决问题。”夏目遗憾地活动酸痛的脖子，咯吱咯吱响。

宗说：“你就是太年轻。”

“我没有任何问题。”零条件反射地转过身，警惕地看着他们俩。

“……”

“那你来讲讲结婚以来就没见过面的丈夫，我们都很期待向彼此介绍自己的那一天。”

零哀嚎一声，吐出的气在路灯下朦朦胧胧地团在一起，很快就散开了。

宗督促奏汰扣好大衣，耸耸肩说：“我可没有期待——他很不好相处。我们见过一次：告诉主婚人他把戒指弄丢了，把婚礼乐队的小提琴藏起来……简直就是十六岁的你的翻版。”絮絮叨叨戛然而止。

“哦？”夏目看涉从最前方侧过脸来，不知在注视谁。

“你可以当做没听到。”零说。

“这可不行。”

“我已经结婚了。”零迟疑片刻，“……好吧就这一次。”

“还会有下次的。”

“所以我们现在可以再找个地方坐下来喝点东西吗？”夏目提议。

“哦当然，你们当然可以。”涉把围巾围上他的脖子，“去吧，往前走在第二个路口左转有个不错的地方——我来的时候看过了。”

“这就是你迟到的理由？”宗抬起下巴问道。

“外面可冷了。想想吧，我就穿了这么点衣服，还要为你们找个好去处。”涉可怜地望着他，“外面可冷了。”他又说了一次。

夏目狠狠地踩碎路牙上刚结的薄冰，鞋底嘎吱作响。宗忍不住又要开口，被他推着往前踉跄几步，“走吧走吧，别念叨了。”

零把涉的手塞进自己的大衣兜里，着迷地迎向他呼出来的热气，“下不为例。”

涉又呼了一口气：“再来一次。”

零苍白的脸陷入热腾腾的蒸汽里。

“下不为例……”


End file.
